A Night in the Apartment
by Gotfan8899
Summary: When Gabe sneaks out of the house to go to PJ's apartment PJ looks to cash in a favor.


_This story contains gay slash, incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This will be a one shot from Good Luck Charlie, the events of this story will take place after the events of Season 4 Episode 6 while Gabe enlists PJ's help in getting him out of a bad report card._

After failing to trick his counselor Gabe was grounded for his poor grades and his bad behavior, of course that didn't stop the teen from sneaking out.One night, while he was in his room without any electronics Gabe thought he might actually become the first person to die of boredom. He made the decision that he would sneak out to go to PJ's apartment, thinking that at least there he would have access to some video games. He snuck out of his room and down the stairs where he saw his parents watching a movie in the living room. He softly made his way to the back door, thinking it would be quieter and less obvious if he left that way.

Gabe eventually made it to the door without raising any suspicion from his parents. He slowly turned the door knob, opened the door just wide enough to get himself through, stepped out, shut the door behind him, and let the latch close. He let out a heavy breath, picked up his bike from the lawn and made his way toward PJ's place. It only took him a quick 7 minutes to get there ever since PJ moved to his new place. Gabe got off the bike and locked it up outside the complex, he made his way up the stairs to PJ's door and opened the door without knocking. Lucky for him it was unlocked, but there was no sign of PJ or Emmett around. Gabe flicked the lights on, sat down on the recliner, turned on the tv, and began to play _Zombie Slaughter 5 _in order to restore some balance after having all fun taken from his life three days ago.

The noise of zombie moans and gunfire carried through the apartment and to the bedrooms. PJ was shocked awake from his nap. His first thought was that someone broke into his apartment, he grabbed a bat that he kept by his bed and slowly made his way out of his room and down the hall to the living room. He peered around the corner and saw that someone was sitting in the recliner. PJ built up his courage and ran out the doorway to the chair, screaming, and lifting the bat above his head ready to strike.

Gabe screamed as when he saw his brother come around and face him.

"Gabe?", PJ asked as he stopped screaming with the bat raised above him.

"PJ, what the fuck?!", Gabe yelled at PJ

"What the hell do you mean? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be grounded. And how did you get in?", PJ asked consecutive questions

"I walked in the door, it wasn't locked.", Gabe said answering the second question but not the first

"Can you please put the bat down?", Gabe asked as PJ was still holding the bat above his head for some reason.

"Sorry, you just scared me.", PJ said as he dropped the bat and sat down on the couch next to the recliner

"Yeah, sorry about that, the lights were off, so I didn't think anyone was home.", Gabe said explaining his rationale

"Where's Emmett?", Gabe asked figuring if Emmett was home then he'd already be out of his room by now.

"He's out of town for the weekend, visiting family.", PJ replied

Gabe nodded his head to PJ.

"Ok, so what are you doing here? Mom texted me that you were grounded for 2 weeks after the stunt you pulled.", PJ asked again not letting Gabe avoid the question

Gabe let out a sigh.

"I was so bored at that house and I had to go somewhere. So, since you were so close, I figured I'd sneak out, come here, and just chill for a little.", Gabe answered

"Gabe, you are on such thin ice with them right now. You can't be doing this shit any more, you've got to learn to take more responsibility for your actions.", PJ said showing how much he had grown since moving out and trying to be a more positive example to Gabe.

"Oh, come on. It's been bad enough at home and now I've got to hear it from you too.", Gabe said complaining about PJ's maturity.

"Look, I'm not going to make you leave, or tell mom and dad what you did. You can stay the night but if you try this again then I'm going to have to.", PJ said empathizing with Gabe seeing as he was in his position only a few years ago.

"Thanks PJ.", Gabe said gratefully

"No problem. You want something to drink?", PJ asked getting up and making his way to the kitchen

"No, I'm good.", Gabe said as he picked up the controller and un-paused his game.

PJ got himself a glass of water and sat back down on the couch besides his little brother. PJ watched Gabe play for a few minutes before taking advantage of the situation in front of him.

"So, we never talked about what I get in return.", PJ said breaking the silence between them

"What are you talking about?", Gabe asked not taking his eyes off the game

"I helped you with the report card, now I'd like you to return the favor.", PJ explained what he was referring to.

"Okay, news flash, I still got grounded for that.", Gabe said again not looking away from the game

"Maybe so, but I still did my part and I did exactly what you asked me to do.", PJ said providing a solid case.

"Fine, what do you want?", Gabe asked again not looking away from the screen

"I want you to give me a blow job.", PJ said directly

It took a couple seconds for the words to fully process in Gabe's mind. Once it hit Gabe's body ceased and he turned his head to PJ who had a grin on his face.

"Excuse me.", Gabe said giving PJ the chance to clarify

"I want you, to give me, a blow job.", PJ repeated this time breaking the sentence into thirds with pauses, looking Gabe directly in the eyes.

"No.", Gabe replied shortly before turning back to the game

"Why not? It's not like it an entirely new concept for you.", PJ said alluding to the one previous encounter years ago

Gabe's face ran white as a sheet.

"You swore you'd never bring that up ever again. Not to mention you took advantage of me as a kid.", Gabe said having previously tried to block out that memory

"Hey if you don't want to do it then I'm sure mom and dad would like to know where you are right now.", PJ said pulling out his phone from his pocket

"Okay sure tell them and I'll tell them that you tried to black mail me by trying to get me to suck your dick!", Gabe raised his voice and stood up feeling like he had the upper hand in the argument

"And who do you think they'd be more inclined to believe right now? Their self-sufficient son who told them the whereabouts of their currently grounded son. Or, the manipulating teen who is defying their rules at this moment.", PJ said standing up asserting his height over Gabe

Gabe's confidence quickly faded as he ran through the scenario in his head. Gabe sat back down on the recliner weighing his unfortunate options.

"So, what's it going to be?", PJ asked after letting Gabe think it over for a minute

Gabe lowered his head coming to terms with what he was about to do.

"I'll do it.", Gabe said speaking quietly

"Good.", PJ said grabbing his soft dick through his athletic shorts getting the blood to start flowing.

Gabe watched as PJ's dick began to show an outline in the shorts, he could already tell that he was significantly bigger than last time. PJ wanted to get the show on the road so he shucked his shorts and underwear to the ground. PJ then sat down on the couch and stroked his dick to full length. Gabe looked over and couldn't believe the sight he saw. PJ was clean shaven, he had a pair of balls twice the size of Gabe's, but it was the cut, 8 ½ inch cock that Gabe couldn't take his eyes away from.

"Like what you see?", PJ asked tauntingly

Gabe didn't respond.

"You might as well get over here. It's not going down anytime soon.", PJ said trying to push his brother into moving.

Gabe finally snapped out of watching PJ stroke his monster, got up off the recliner, and then stood in front of PJ. PJ spread his legs to make sure Gabe had full access. Gabe knelt down begrudgingly, he was now at eye level with the motion of PJ stroking his thick cock. Gabe was suddenly recalling what happened so many years ago and tapped into what he did back then.

Gabe reached out his hand, PJ withdrew his letting Gabe wrap his hand around his cock.

"Ahhhh.", PJ moaned out as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Gabe rolled his eyes at PJ's pleasure and began to move his hand up and down. Gabe couldn't believe how much bigger PJ was than last time, he must have grown three inches. It was a good thing Gabe's hand grew as well, because if it hadn't then there'd have been no way that Gabe could get his hand around it today. Gabe watched as his hand moved up and down, stretching the skin, hearing various noises from PJ.

Gabe decided it would better if he go faster to not prolong it. Gabe began to throw some rhythm into his hand movement, twisting his wrist and rotating his hand around the dick.

"Oh yeah.", PJ moaned out as Gabe changed the style

Gabe began to pick up the pace trying to get PJ further along so he wouldn't have to have it in his mouth for too long.

"You know you've got another hand right?", PJ asked rhetorically

Gabe scoffed and then reached out his hand, he laid it in-between PJ's legs, palm up. Gabe slid his hand up toward PJ's crotch and scooped up his balls. Gabe began to massage the smooth orbs.

"There you go.", PJ said getting back to relaxing

Gabe churned the balls with his left hand and stroked PJ with his right. Gabe was surprised at how much longer PJ was lasting this time over the last time. By now he'd have already pushed PJ over the edge. PJ certainly learned more restrain in the years that had passed. As that thought was passing through Gabe's mind, he saw PJ leak his first drop of pre-cum and figured now was as good a time as any.

Gabe pulled his left hand back, leaned in and over, looked down at the pink mushroom head, took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and lowered himself onto PJ. Gabe closed his mouth around the head, flicked his tongue around and got a taste of the sweet pre-cum.

"Mmmm", Gabe let out a low moan that vibrated around PJ's dick

"Yeeeees.", PJ moaned at the warm mouth surrounding his dick and the vibrations it brought.

Gabe didn't mean to let out a moan, but it just felt right. Gabe continued using his right hand to stroke the bottom half of PJ's dick while he started to bob up and down on the first two inches. Gabe could feel the amount of excess liquid PJ was producing and was taking in more than he'd like.

Gabe managed to take four inches into his mouth before he felt like his jaw wouldn't let him take anymore. Gabe picked up his pace with both his hand working the bottom half and his mouth working the top half. PJ started to move his hips in rhythm with Gabe's speed and knew he was close to getting off.

"Gabe, I'm close!", PJ said as his breathing started getting heavier.

Gabe just had to wait to hear that PJ was going to cum before he was going to pull off. Gabe took his right hand from working the base of the dick to now working the balls. Gabe played with the full sack gently trying to coax his brother into climaxing.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna!", PJ cried out right before his orgasm

Once he heard the words Gabe tried to lift his head, but PJ's hands were too fast. PJ reached down to Gabe's head and pushed down keeping the teen on his cock as he shot rope after rope of scum into Gabe's throat. There was so much Gabe thought he was drowning.

PJ finally finished and let go of Gabe's head. Gabe immediately pulled off of PJ and sat back on the floor swallowing all the cum PJ dumped in him. To Gabe it seemed that it was sweeter than the first time.

PJ was still catching his breath after his high.

"That was incredible!", PJ praised his brother

"Fuck you.", Gabe said from the floor

PJ sat up. Gabe looked at him then stood up from the floor. Gabe was going to head for the door but PJ reached out an arm and grabbed Gabe by the wrist.

"Let me go!", Gabe tried to pull his arm away

PJ pulled Gabe back so that they now faced each other.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed that.", PJ said

PJ then reached out his other hand and grabbed onto Gabe's clothed erection, stroking it back and forth. Gabe hadn't even realized he got hard, or when it happened but it was true he was rock hard in his jeans and PJ was playing with it. Gabe watched as PJ moved his hands to undo the button on his jeans.

"Now that you repaid your favor. How about I do you another favor.", PJ said as he undid the zipper to Gabe's jeans showing his red American Eagle underwear.

PJ grabbed the sides of the pants and hooked his fingers around both the jeans and underwear. PJ didn't wait and slid the pants down Gabe's smooth creamy legs. Gabe's dick bobbled for a moment after the elastic waistband from his underwear briefly held it down. PJ looked and saw how his brother carried his cut 6-inch cock also much bigger than the last time he saw it, now adorned with a set of teen balls and a jet-black nest growing in.

"PJ-sssuh.", Gabe sharply inhaled as PJ put his cock into his mouth

PJ didn't want to give Gabe a second thought. His warm, wet mouth covered the first three inches of Gabe's cock in seconds. Gabe had only once gotten a blow job before, from some girl at a party, and she had nothing on PJ. PJ was using his tongue to stimulate the helmet head, his left hand to work his balls, and his right hand groped the teens full ass. PJ loved the way Gabe tasted in his mouth, his cock was salty but the sweetness of his pre-cum made them combine it a unique way. PJ loved to squeeze Gabe's left ass cheek and let it go, then repeat, he'd never felt such a soft ass before.

"Faster, please.", Gabe requested quietly

PJ was more than happy to take the request. PJ pushed his mouth further onto Gabe's dick nestling his nose in Gabe's untamed pubes every time he bobbed down. PJ then moved his right hand over Gabe's butt crack and wiggled his index finger into the cavern. Gabe didn't even notice the intrusion. PJ found Gabe's hole and pushed in.

"Unghh.", Gabe let out as he felt a finger enter him for the first time

PJ was smiling in his mind but was focused on the task at hand. At the same time he took all of Gabe into his mouth and pushed his index finger in as far as it would go, grazing Gabe's prostate.

"Ohhhh", Gabe let out another moan at his first prostate stimulation

PJ knew he was close. He pulled his finger back and moved his head back, then moved them in together. PJ repeated the motion five times and that was all it took.

"PJ!", was all Gabe could muster before cumming into PJ's mouth

Gabe couldn't produce near the same amount as PJ but the jizz still coated PJ's tongue who was more than happy to swallow every last drop. PJ pulled his finger out of Gabe then his mouth off his dick and licked it clean. He wiped his finger off with a tissue from the table and then looked up at Gabe.

Gabe had the biggest smile on his face, but his legs were weak after his orgasm and he collapsed onto PJ's lap. PJ now had Gabe resting on his lap with his ass face up. PJ took his hand and ran it over the two milky globes.

"Thank you, PJ.", Gabe said

"You're welcome. But now I'm wondering if you wanted to return that favor right now?", PJ asked believing that the night was not over yet.

Gabe propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at PJ.

"What did you have in mind?", Gabe asked

"Get up.", PJ told Gabe to get off his lap

Gabe stood up and stepped out of the jeans that were still around his ankles. PJ stood up and took off his shirt letting Gabe see him fully naked for the first time since the night years ago. It was clear that PJ had been going to the gym in his spare time to gain some muscles. PJ then grabbed Gabe's shirt and lifted it over his head and letting it fall to the ground. Gabe had lost his baby fat but was by no means muscular. However, Gabe was clear of any chest hair whereas PJ proudly sported a small amount on his chest and a golden treasure trail, which he would normally shave.

PJ placed his hand on Gabe's cheek, leaned down, and kissed his passionately. Gabe was open and receptive the two could taste each other on their tongues. PJ broke the kiss, took Gabe by the hand, and led him to his bedroom.

PJ turned on the lights and walked Gabe over to his bed. PJ looked Gabe in the eyes again and kissed him once more. Gabe's mind was completely lost at this point, he didn't know what to think or how to think, all he knew was in this moment there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Gabe was brought back into the moment when PJ broke the kiss by pushing Gabe onto his bed.

PJ motioned with his finger for Gabe to roll over. Gabe listened and rolled over onto his stomach presenting his ass to PJ. PJ smiled and spread Gabe's legs, he crawled up onto the bed and ran his hand across Gabe's crack teasing the teen. PJ located his hole once again and pushed his index finger in.

"Ungh!", Gabe moaned out again

PJ loved hearing Gabe moan as he pushed his finger in and out. PJ knew that one finger wouldn't be enough to help so he pushed his middle finger in.

"Unnn.", Gabe's moan was softer this time

PJ could feel Gabe relaxing more every time he pushed in but thought a third finger would help the most. PJ pulled his fingers out, then plunged them back in with his ring finger added.

"Sshhss.", Gabe moaned with a twinge of pain.

PJ continued to stretch Gabe out as much as he could in hopes that he wouldn't hurt him too bad. PJ slowly pulled his fingers out for the last time. He then walked over to his dresser and wiped the fingers off with a cloth. Gabe looked over to see what PJ was doing. PJ opened a drawer and pulled a condom out, he turned back to see Gabe looking at him. PJ looked at Gabe as he tugged himself back to a full erection ready to blow another load.

PJ got himself back behind Gabe and took in the sight yet another time, still not believing that his fantasy was coming true. PJ opened the condom package, pulled the condom out, and then rolled the condom down his massive dick.

"Gabe, lift your butt a little.", PJ told Gabe what to do

Gabe moved his legs up a little so that he could lift his ass in the air and exposing his awaiting pink hole. PJ got up on the bed and rubbed his dick along Gabe's crack before pulling back, aiming his dick downward, and placing the fat mushroom head on the tight ring.

"Gabe, I'm going to do the best I can, but just know this is going to hurt at first.", PJ warned Gabe.

Gabe looked over his shoulder and nodded. PJ took hold of his dick and pushed his dick against Gabe's entrance. Gabe immediately felt the pain PJ was talking about and tried to power through it telling himself to relax. PJ worked patiently before Gabe was able to relax himself enough to let his head slip in.

"Oh my god!", Gabe cried out in both pain and pleasure

"You're doing good. Just relax, I'll take it easy.", PJ reassured Gabe as he began making small thrusting movements being sure to not let himself slip out.

Gabe grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it underneath his face in case he needed to yell into it. PJ continued his small movements finding he was able to get more in after making Gabe used to the feeling of each addition. PJ worked the first half of his cock in with surprising ease, and every single time that he brushed up against Gabe's special spot Gabe let out a soft moan.

After what felt like a life time PJ successfully managed to get 6 inches deep into Gabe, however he was starting to grow impatient and didn't want to prematurely ejaculate.

"Gabe, I'm going to put the rest in now okay?", PJ asked

"PJ waiiii!", Gabe yelled out as he suddenly felt the remaining 2 ½ inches of PJ's cock rammed inside him.

Gabe threw his head into the pillow and let out a scream. PJ was sorry but knew that Gabe would be able to handle it. After the few moments of pain had passed Gabe was back in the moment and enjoying the feeling of PJ's monster sliding in and out of him.

PJ reached underneath Gabe and started jerking off his hard cock. Gabe didn't know you could ever feel like he was feeling right now. PJ started to thrust faster making sure that Gabe would be comfortable the whole time.

"PJ, I'm ready.", Gabe lifted his head and gave PJ the okay to go as hard as he needed

PJ put his free hand on Gabe's hip and began ramming into him, thrusting at full speed so that you could hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh over the sounds of the boys' moans. Gabe couldn't take it anymore and came into PJ's hand. As he came his body stiffened and his hole suddenly tightened around PJ's dick.

"Oh Gabe!", PJ yelled as he shot his load into his condom

PJ pulled out of Gabe, who was so exhausted that he just collapsed. PJ got up off the bed and threw his condom in the trash. He stood over the spent Gabe and admired what he was able to accomplish tonight. PJ grabbed a blanket and threw it over Gabe's bare body. PJ went back to the living room and collected their clothes before heading back to his room.

PJ then put on a pair of underwear and climbed under the blanket with Gabe. The taller boy acted as the big spoon and wrapped his arm around Gabe. PJ drifted off to bed, with a smile on his face which was only out shined by the smile on Gabe's.

The End

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


End file.
